


What Happens

by FakeK



Series: Haikyuu!! One-shots [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abandonment, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Bonding, Kidnapping, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27801886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakeK/pseuds/FakeK
Summary: Iwaizumi can't promise, but he'll do his best. He'll keep him safe and put him above his own life. He will survive.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Haikyuu!! One-shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021774
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	What Happens

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Anxiety Attack
> 
> PLEASE DON'T READ IF YOU GET TRIGGERED BY THIS.

**3rd POV** **  
** **-**

To say Oikawa was shocked when he got kidnapped would be an overstatement. He was not shocked. In fact, he was surprised that it hadn’t happened earlier.

Oikawa, the son of a rich lawyer. He was an absolute spoiled, royal prick—on the outside. He hadn’t done the smartest things as being the son of a famous lawyer had its perks, for one, he didn’t get in trouble for committing crimes because he’d just pay the witness to keep silent. But karma had caught up with him.

His father still had yet to know he was running from the police. His mother had practically given up on him, so he was on his own. His father would find out soon if the police came to their house though, and he most definitely wouldn’t be pleased. How would it affect his reputation? That wouldn’t be good.

A mafia had kidnapped him. Not that he really minded, if he hadn’t been kidnapped he would’ve gotten in jail. The police had been looking for him before. So if he wasn’t kidnapped, he probably would’ve been stuck in jail with a bunch of lowly low lives. Not exactly his cup of tea. Speaking of tea, he’s really thirsty, and this guard is really mean.

“Can I please have some tea? Preferably mint,” Oikawa asked for the fourth time.

Oikawa could tell from the vein popping out of the guard’s forehead, he was getting on his nerves. Just like usual.

That was when another person entered the small room he was kept in. He wasn’t in some jail cell. It was just an average-sized room. His wrists were chained together, and there was a rather burly guard standing by the locked door.

The guard bowed to the man.

_ He must be his superior. _

The man turned to face Oikawa and took a few steps towards him. “Hello, I’m Moniwa Kaname!” he exclaimed extremely politely. Something Oikawa didn’t expect from the previous interactions with the muscular guard.

Nickname time! “Hi, Mon-chan! I assume you already know this seeing as you  _ kidnapped _ me, but I’m Oikawa Tooru!”

“Yes, I most definitely know. I’d like to have a little chat with you, but before that would you like anything to eat or drink?”

“Aw, thank you! I would love some mint tea, no food necessary!” Oikawa could feel the guard’s eyes glaring at the wall, as opposed to him. He inwardly smirked at this revelation.

“Alright,” Moniwa turned to the man next to the door. “Iwaizumi-kun, please go make some mint tea for Oikawa-kun.”

Now Oikawa knew his name, which had previously been a mystery he had pleaded to solve.

Iwaizumi bowed to Moniwa. “Yes sir,” he gritted out, leaving the room.

After a few minutes, Iwaizumi returned with a dark green mug, presumably filled with mint tea. He handed it to Oikawa’s waiting hand warily. He didn’t seem scared of Oikawa, simply fearful of what could happen to his boss. Moniwa was not the most… buff person.

“Thank you, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa exclaimed with a very bright smile on his face. Iwaizumi did not look amused.

“Oikawa-kun, if you would please stand up I’d like to speak to you in my office. You can bring your tea with. I don’t mind,” Moniwa asked.

Oikawa nodded and stood up, careful not to spill his tea. That would burn. Iwaizumi opened the door, once again, carefully watching the two leave. The door slammed behind Oikawa, slightly hitting his ankle enough to make him almost trip.

Playing volleyball heightened his reflexes though, and he stayed standing. He knew that Iwaizumi had done that on purpose, but he would not let Iwaizumi find pleasure in watching him trip and fall on his face. Sure, a lot of the time he was a clutz; misplacing his glasses, tripping over cracks, and running into people, were a few of many things he often did.

The hallway that they had entered was empty. People and decorations both. The lights were dim and the walls looked to be made of straight concrete. The air felt drafty, giving the feeling that the place had previously been abandoned. He knew it hadn’t been, for there were no cobwebs and very little dust. Maybe the darkness was supposed to hide something. Maybe there was blood splattered across the dark concrete floor that Oikawa could not see well. Even with his glasses, he did not believe he’d be able to see it much.

They soon came to a simple gray door, the lightest color he had seen in the hall; the whole walk. Moniwa walked up to it and pulled a key from his pocket, unlocking the door.

Pushing the door open revealed a medium-sized room that was way brighter than the hallway. There was a desk towards the center with two chairs on either side. Moiwa walked to the other side of the desk and sat down, Oikawa sat across from him. He still held his mug and his hands were still bound, but he felt freer, in a sense.

Moniwa began speaking as Oikawa brought his mug to his lips, taking a small sip. “You know that the police are looking for you, so there’s no use for you to try and escape,” he began. Oikawa knew this. “All I need from you is the location of a few key documents your father owns.” Straight to the point, Oikawa liked it.

“Sure,” Oikawa complied, “I’ll just need to know which ones, but I don’t know the location of all of them because my father didn’t doesn’t trust me with some.” Oikawa had nothing to lose. If he was going to die soon, might as well go out humiliating or tearing down his father, his mother would crumble down with him.

They spoke for another half hour in which Oikawa disclosed the location of the documents he knew. Oikawa had finished his tea by then.

“Um, I have a question?” Oikawa said Moniwa urged him on. “What are you doing with this information?”

“Ah, yes! We intend to tear down your father’s life and expose him. From what we have gathered is he has committed multiple acts of fraud and lying in the court. He’s also cheated on your mother.”

Oikawa nodded. “Yeah, I remember that. I didn’t really care because she didn’t like me anyway.”

Moniwa stood up again. Oikawa followed. “Well, that’s all I needed you for, I’ll bring you to the room you’ll be staying in for now.”

Moniwa walked out the door and when Oikawa was out, he locked the door behind him. Beckoning Oikawa to follow him down a different corridor than which they had come.

They soon arrived at a dark wooden door. Moniwa opened the door for Oikawa, who quietly thanked him.

Stepping into the room, Oikawa noticed two things: One, the room was quite nice for a hostage. (Not surprising now that he’d gotten to know his kidnapper.) There was a twin-sized bed in the corner of the room with a small closet on the right wall. In front of the closet, there was a little table with two chairs at it. The second was Iwaizumi.

He was sitting in one of the chairs at the table.

Moniwa had followed in behind him and started to address the guard, while Oikawa stood around awkwardly.

“Iwaizumi-kun, you already know this, but, you’ll be watching Oikawa-kun here. I want you to unbind him before dinner is brought. I don’t think he’s going to do anything.” Moniwa turned to Oikawa. “You’re not going to do anything, right?”

“Nope!” Oikawa exclaimed. Being annoying doesn’t fall under the category of “trying something.”

“Okay then! I’ll leave you two be then. Watari will be by around six with dinner.” Moniwa waved and left the room, leaving Oikawa and Iwaizumi together.

Oikawa made the first move. He walked across the room and sat in the chair directly across from Iwaizumi.

“Well, since I haven’t formally introduced myself, I will,” Oikawa decided, holding out his hand for a handshake, “I’m Oikawa Tooru, nice to meet you.”

The guard didn’t reciprocate the handshake simply stating, “Iwaizumi.”

“That’s it?” Oikawa asked. Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow. “No first name?”

“You don’t need it.”

“You’re boring, Iwa-chan!”

“You’re fake, Trashykawa.”

Oikawa stopped speaking, he stopped smiling. “…You’re not wrong…” Iwaizumi almost flinched at this sentence. He had expected Oikawa to deny this and tell him he was wrong.

Oikawa stood up. “I’m just going to sleep, for now, don’t bother waking me up for dinner.” He trudged over to the bed, with his hands still bound he pulled the covers from their made position and slid beneath them. Oikawa faced the wall, away from Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi sat at the table for a bit, staring at Oikawa’s form. 20 minutes in, Oikawa’s form relaxed a bit. Iwaizumi took this as a sign of falling asleep.

Carefully, he crept up to the bed and lightly sat down in the space that hadn’t been occupied by Oikawa’s sleeping form. Oikawa slept on his side, and it seemed like her cheeks were wet. Possibly crying earlier? If so, it was silent. His mouth hung open a bit and his hands laid in front of him, curling inward.

Iwaizumi leaned over him, and gently untied the binds. Moniwa had said to do it before dinner, and Iwaizumi thought this would be the least problematic and complainy time.

Iwaizumi sighed, only now realizing that he would have to deal with this man until Moniwa decided what to do with him. He hoped it would be kill, or leave him in some ditch.

Iwaizumi walked over to the small bookcase across from the bed and took a book from it, sitting back down at the table.

The time had passed by rather quickly, and it was now six. Watari was knocking lightly on the door. Iwaizumi got up to get it.

“Hi, Iwaizumi-san!” Watari greeted.

“Keep it down, Oikawa is sleeping,” Iwaizumi muttered.

“Aw, are you in love with him, already~?” Watari purred.

“No. He’s less annoying when he’s asleep and quiet. It’d be better if Hanamaki and Matsukawa had to deal with him.”

“They would have too much fun with that.” Watari deadpanned, Iwaizumi sighed. He’d already thought about pinning this responsibility onto those two. But they were anything but responsible.

“Yeah, I know…” Iwaizumi said. “You got the food?”

Watari nodded and opened the door farther, passing a large tray to Iwaizumi. “Okinawa soba, some milk bread, your protein drink, and mint tea.”

“Why milk bread?” Iwaizumi didn’t typically eat sweet things like that. Milk bread wasn’t bad, but it surely wasn’t his favorite.

“When Moniwa-san and Oikawa-san were talking… they talked too much? I guess? They know loads about each other now, though. Apparently, milk bread is Oikawa-san’s favorite and the mint tea because that’s what he had earlier.”

Iwaizumi nodded. “Well, I’ve got to get Matsukawa-san and Hanamaki-san their food. Bye, Iwaizumi-san. Have fun!” Watari finished, walking away with a small wave.

He seemed to be doing a lot more sighing than usual because Iwaizumi did it again as he shut the door. On the tray were two bowls of Okinawa soba, a small package of milk bread, Iwaizumi’s protein shake, and the mint tea.

Setting the tray on the table, he sat down and took a bowl of the soba and his shake, beginning to eat. He’d put a cover on Oikawa’s food for when he woke up.

Since Oikawa said that he didn’t have to wake him up for food, he would gladly not do so. It meant not dealing with his annoyingness, which was great in every way possible.

The meal passed by and Iwaizumi took out his phone, just to scroll through social media. Technically, he wasn’t supposed to have it. In case, the prisoner, Oikawa, stole it, but now, meeting “the prisoner”, he realized he had nothing to fear.

Iwaizumi had known who they were kidnapping. Everyone knew Oikawa Tooru. He hadn’t really cared, but now, Iwaizumi felt the urge to scroll through Oikawa’s Instagram.

So he did.

Oikawa had a very aesthetic Instagram. It was almost exactly like Iwaizumi thought it would be. Fake and artificial.

There were lots of photos, most consisting of Oikawa doing something, buying something, or a product. Usually Starbucks.

There weren’t many pictures with other people in them. And when there were people, it was usually a group of girls, or there seemed to be two boys who appeared pretty often too. Possibly his only real friends.

Iwaizumi didn’t know whether to feel bad, he didn’t have friends and was lonely, or feel spite, that was what he got for being rich and from a powerful family, right? He knew that neither option was right, Oikawa would probably hate to be pitied, Iwaizumi didn’t like being pitied, and it wasn’t his fault to have been born.

A few photos did seem to be real, not a show. Those pictures were of sunsets, sunrises, and the sky in general. Few were of animals and the wilderness. Those photos looked real, it looked like he left the city, and traversed miles carefully and quietly so as not to disturb the peace of the outdoors until he found what he was looking for.

For some reason, Oikawa doing something like that didn’t surprise Iwaizumi. Spending the weekend ruining his life, and then, on the weekdays, going off to forget himself in alcohol, but in the outdoors. He had an image, one he had to keep up, but he was still human, he was still a person.

And then, Iwaizumi found that Instagram post. One simply stating:

**Aliens are real, anyone who disses me or tells me I’m wrong will get abducted.**

And that was when he heard it, from right behind him. “Oh, you’re looking at my Instagram!”

It seemed Oikawa woke up and was back to his normal perky, annoying self. Iwaizumi inwardly groaned, the peace he had for only hours felt a lifetime ago.

Iwaizumi decided to ignore the original statement. “So you finally decided to wake up?” Iwaizumi said, not wanting an answer. “There’s your food there. Eat it, and don’t let it go to waste.”

Oikawa nodded. “Yes, Iwa-chan!” he exclaimed, rapidly sitting down and beginning to eat. Iwaizumi totally didn’t smile.

Iwaizumi had begun to enjoy his time with Oikawa, he really wasn’t that bad if you looked past his arrogance and annoyingness. He assumed all of it was a front. He felt Oikawa’s casual flirting was real though, not in the sense that he liked Iwaizumi, but that that was his real personality.

Oikawa had met Hanamaki and Matsukawa and they had immediately hit it off. He knew that they were dating and seemed to fully support them. The exact opposite of his parents who had sufficiently been taking care of.

There were still times he found Oikawa asleep with a tear-stained face. It seemed to be a common occurrence, Iwaizumi never brought it up though, Oikawa always seemed plenty happy after waking up. Though Iwaizumi had noticed certain quirks Oikawa had that made him unsettled.

Sometimes he’d flinch if someone touched him without his awareness. It didn’t seem like he minded initiating contact though, often he clung to Iwaizumi, or hung over Hanamaki and Matsukawa’s shoulders.

He fidgeted a lot. This mostly went unnoticed by most, but by being with him constantly and watching over him meant that Iwaizumi noticed that he was always moving. Bouncing his leg or fiddling with his fingers were commonplace events. Most of the time he’d run his fingers through his hair, It seemed natural for him, like a way to hide the fidgeting.

Now, he was fidgeting lots, not hiding it at all. His fingers were digging into his palm.

Iwaizumi noticed but didn’t say anything. He was going to soon, though. Oikawa hadn’t been quietly crying while sleeping last night, it was audible.

Taking a momentary pause, Iwaizumi decided that that was a good time to ask. He stood up from where he was reading and waltzed over to where Oikawa sat on the bed. He sat cross-legged towards the center of the bed, closest to the end.

Oikawa was facing him, but when he approached him there was no reaction. No recognition. No look. Just blank. His eyes were glazed over.

Iwaizumi carefully sat down in front of him. He took the same position as Oikawa.

“Oi, Crappikawa!” Iwaizumi exclaimed. Nothing.

He looked back at Oikawa, worry seeped into his features. Oikawa remained still, except for the shaking of his body. Timidly, Iwaizumi brought his hand up and waved it in front of Oikawa’s face. It hadn’t done anything. Sighing, he brought it down and lightly set it on Oikawa’s thigh. He thought putting it there would startle him less than if he put it closer to his face.

It didn’t work.

Oikawa jolted, almost jumping up and off the bed. He punched Iwaizumi in the chest, though. His eyes were wide, blown-out. After a quick recovery, Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawa’s wrists.

This seemed to make him panic more, his breathing sped up, his shaking got worse, he began to try and curl in on himself.

Iwaizumi kept his grip and tugged Oikawa closer to him. Oikawa gave up his shaking fit and fell into Iwaizumi’s chest, pushing himself closer. Moving carefully, Iwaizumi moved one hand from Oikawa’s wrists to around his back, in a hug, while the other one went up to rest on his head. It gently rubbed circles into his hair.

Tears seeped through Iwaizumi’s shirt and onto his skin. Ignoring that uncomfort, Iwaizumi focused on calming Oikawa down.

Minutes passed with no improvement, but soon his crying had slowed, and his breathing became less sporadic and irregular. Iwaizumi let Oikawa rest into him for a bit longer. He still needed answers.

Slowly, Iwaizumi peeled Oikawa from his now tear-stained shirt. Rapidly taking in his disheveled appearance. Unlike his usual put-together look, this was the exact opposite. His eyes were red, and he had black-circles beneath them. His was ruffled and was messier than his usual “Carefully Crafted Mess” style, but that was from Iwaizumi running his fingers through it. His shirt had spots of tears on it from tears that dripped down onto his shirt instead of Iwaizumi’s.

“What were you crying about?” Iwaizumi asked in a soft voice that was not at all like his usual one.

Oikawa looked like he was going to start crying again. “Some-something’s going to happen. An-and it’s n-not… not going to b-be good. Soon,” Oikawa trembled, lip quivering.

“What’s going to happen?”

“I don’t know!” Oikawa exclaimed, the change in attitude startled Iwaizumi. “I don’t bloody know, Iwa-chan!”

_ At least he isn’t so broken that he doesn’t use nicknames. _

“Just… leave me alone,” Oikawa said, turning away from Iwaizumi and laying back against the bed to sleep.

Iwaizumi sighed, pulling the covers over Oikawa. He’d bring this up to Moniwa when Oikawa was asleep.

Well, that didn’t take long. Oikawa was asleep within 10 minutes. Before leaving the room, Iwaizumi checked to make sure Oikawa was really asleep. He was.

Carefully, Iwaizumi left the room and shut it behind him with the utmost quietness. He followed the same route Oikawa took to Moniwa’s office.

He knocked once before the door opened, revealing a Moniwa and Futakuchi. Futakuchi was newer to the team than Iwaizumi, yet he still was as snarky as everyone else.

Futakuchi politely bowed and walked out of the room. Moniwa ushered Iwaizumi in.

As soon as the door was shut behind him and they were seated, Iwaizumi’s expression changed from neutral to a slight worry. Moniwa slid a cup of chamomile tea across the desk.

“What’s wrong, Iwaizumi-kun?” Moniwa questioned lightly.

Iwaizumi put his face in his hands and sighed. “That’s the thing, I don’t know,” he started. “Oikawa had some sort of…  _ vision _ … apparently, something is going to happen. I don’t what, he doesn’t know what. He did look very distressed though, it looked like he had an anxiety attack.”

Moniwa’s face became even more distorted with distress. “He’s okay though, right?”

“Yeah, he’s sleeping now.”

Moniwa nodded. “Well, the best we can do is put out more guards, watch Oikawa,  _ do not leave him under any circumstances _ .”

This is what Iwaizumi didn’t understand. Moniwa seemed to care more about Oikawa, their prisoner, than himself, or anyone for that matter. Nonetheless, Iwaizumi nodded stiffly and downed his tea in one swig.

Before he could stand up, Moniwa put his hand on his arm, motioning him to stay.

“Yes, Boss?”

“I hope you know that Oikawa isn’t just our hostage anymore, he’s become a friend to many of us. You, Hanamaki, Matsukawa, me. He needs to survive. If he didn’t you would blame yourself, I would blame myself, Hanamaki and Matsukawa would blame themselves. I hope you realize that I care about everyone. You may leave now.”

Iwaizumi nodded and stood up. Walking to the door, he sent a quick nod to Moniwa and left. Before he went back to Oikawa’s room he stopped by the kitchen, picking up some milk bread and tofu for them to snack on.

It happened the next day. No one expected it. It still happened though.

The police came. No one there was safe, wanted for another reason or another. This is what Oikawa warned of. They heard the sirens before they saw them. Some ran, others hid, most prepared to fight.

Iwaizumi saw them before anyone else, and he ran. That was what Moniwa wanted, to protect Oikawa. And he would, he just needed to get there first.

He was the one to sound the alarms. Letting everyone know they were there. He passed Hanamaki and Matsukawa, getting ready to fight, he passed Watari, who nodded at him and shoved a box of milk bread into his hands and water bottles. Not to mention some pre-made bentos.

Making it to Oikawa’s room, he rushed in and took a ring of keys from his pocket, and locked the door.

Oikawa was pacing around the room and worrying on his fingernails. Luckily he was smart enough not to leave in the panic. He’d probably be dead if he did.

A bang ran out. He swiveled his eyes to Iwaizumi. His eyes shone with panic and brimming tears. Iwaizumi quickly sped over to the closet. Opening it, he immediately looked to the right and pulled a hammer off a shelf.

Walking over to the wall with the door on it, he stepped into the very corner and bent down. He set down the box he had and used the claw of the hammer to pry back a few of the boards. Beneath them lied an empty space. Iwaizumi beckoned Oikawa over.

A few more bangs sounded from the barricade that was the door. This time closer.

Once Oikawa was close enough, Iwaizumi pointed down at the hole.

“Get in. It’s the safest we can be right now. It might be a tight squeeze for us because it’s meant for one person, but we’ll make it work,” Iwaizumi explained. Oikawa nodded, and carefully slid down the edge of the hole.

The hole was six feet by three feet by six feet. Fairly large for one person, but for two, it was small. Not to mention the fact that Oikawa was over six feet, he’d have to hunch over if he stood. The hole was dirty, so Iwaizumi was surprised that he wasn’t complaining even though this was a life or death situation.

That was when it sunk in.

People were going to die. They were dying. They had died. And as much as he could try, people would still die. There was nothing he could do.

He almost thought about crying but realized that this was not the time, and carefully slid down the hole the same way Oikawa did.

“How’re you going to shut it?” Oikawa questioned.

“That’s for me to know, and you to not know.”

Somehow, he closed it.

And they were sealed into darkness.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi sat on opposite sides of the hole. Even through the layers of wood and concrete between them and the fighting, they could still hear the sounds of anguish and terror.

Oikawa was back to chewing on his fingernails, while Iwaizumi tried to keep himself from bursting out crying. That would not help the situation, if anything it’d freak Oikawa out further, and cause him to panic even more.

“What happens if they find us?” Oikawa asked, this surprised Iwaizumi. There was not a slight waver or stutter in his voice. He seemed—at peace with the situation. Like there was nothing they could do about it, and dying was the best solution. Maybe that was the best solution, but Iwaizumi was not going to let Oikawa think like that. Something like that could change his mindset to something depressing like Oikawa’s. He wasn’t going to allow that.

Oikawa spoke again before Iwaizumi could reply. “Iwa-chan, what happens if they don’t find us? What do we do? Leave? I think I’m more scared of living than dying.”

To be honest, Iwaizumi agreed, but he needed to up the morale, it had already sunk lower than it should have. He thought quickly. “If they find us we’re probably dead,” Iwaizumi started, he didn’t want to lie to Oikawa. “but if they don’t and we survive, we’ll figure it out. We’ll travel out of Japan, we’ll evade the law. We  _ will  _ figure it out.”

Motivational speeches were not Iwaizumi’s thing, but it appeared to work. Oikawa’s eyes widened a bit and he sat up a bit straighter.

Oikawa nodded slightly. “Um, can I sit over by you? Ah, sorry! It’s just…” he waved his hands out in front of him, showing that he was trying to not be overbearing.

Iwaizumi ignored that and pulled Oikawa by his shoulders next to him. Oikawa made a squeak in surprise.

It was a small space, but both felt more comfortable in the closer quarters than when they were farther apart.

Minutes passed by in silence. The noises got closer and closer, everything was growing louder. Oikawa’s thoughts became louder, screaming at him to run. He didn’t. Iwaizumi’s thoughts screamed at him to fight. He didn’t.

Both their thoughts were disrupted with a large bang. The door had been kicked open.

The loud voices spilled into the room, now that a layer of protection had been demolished everything seemed so much louder.

“This room wouldn’t have been locked if someone wasn’t hiding in it!” A gruff voice exclaimed.

“Nuh-uh, it could just be an unused room,” another combatted.

“No way! Look at how un-dusty the room is, and there are apples sitting on this table.” There was a thump. Presumably, the apples falling on the floor.

Oikawa began to shake and whimper quietly. Iwaizumi attempted to calm the boy. If the men above them heard the noise, they’d be found for sure.

Iwaizumi didn’t know how to console people or comfort them, but he thought back to the orphanage. How the matron would soothe the children who fell down, all the while patching them up. He had fonder memories there than at any of the homes he’d been at.

He decided to try a method.

So, softly Iwaizumi lifted Oikawa into his lap. He was lighter than expected. Oikawa didn’t seem to notice the change and continued the shaking and whimpering, tears began to form in his eyes. But still, Iwaizumi continued. He had sat Oikawa down on his lap so that he was straddling Iwaizumi.

Another few words were exchanged between the men above them. But Iwaizumi zoned them out.

He let his left-hand rest on Oikawa’s head, while his right-hand was against his back, rubbing circles slowly into it. His left-hand pushed on Oikawa’s head lightly, so that it pushed into the crook of his shoulder.

Iwaizumi rested his chin on Oikawa’s shoulder and turned it to Oikawa’s face. His ear was right in front of him.

“Hey, Oikawa everything is fine. They won’t find us,” Iwaizumi whispered, still trying to find the right words. “I’m here and I won’t leave, I promise.” It seemed Oikawa had slowed down his breathing a bit, still shaking and crying though.

Iwaizumi thought back to the only time he’d been comforted by his matron.

_ Iwaizumi ran up to the matron crying. The matron instantly swatted down and pulled Iwaizumi close to her. _

_ “Dear, what’s wrong?” he asked. _

_ “Sugawara-san! I don’t want to leave ever again!” This was just after he’d gone to his third home. He hated them all and he was only 11. _

_ Sugawara pulled him closer. “Shh, it’s ok. I can’t promise you that you’ll have a perfect life here, with me, but you can stay here. Even though it’s not ideal,” Sugawara had started. “Hajime, you’re a lovely boy, and anyone who wouldn’t want you around doesn’t deserve you. No one is perfect. You just have to learn the hard way.” _

_ Young Iwaizumi’s eyes widened at the use of his first name, it hadn’t been used since the accident. “O-okay, thank you, Sugawara-san…” _

_ He stayed in Sugawara’s embrace until he’d calmed down. The rest of that day was a blur of happy feelings. For once. _

He was brought back to reality by a small whimper from Oikawa. The men above had just stepped across the boards above them.

“Tooru,” Iwaizumi sighed close to Oikawa’s ear. It felt nice to say his first name—right—comfortable—natural. Oikawa perked up a bit at the sound of his name. “You’ll be okay, I’ll protect you. I can’t promise you that everything will be fine because it won’t, but I will promise you that you won’t die.

Oikawa spoke, it’d felt like ages since he had. “What about you?” Was his quiet question.

Iwaizumi smiled. “I won’t leave you no matter what.” It was neither an answer nor a lie. It was what he was going to do. Even if he was dead, he’d follow Oikawa while in the afterlife. He was going to fulfill at least one of his promises.

Oikawa nodded, and after a minute his tears had run dry, his shaking had slowed to a slight uneven breathing pattern, and the whimpers were gone.

He tuned back into the sound above.

“There’s nothing here, no one here,” the gruff voice said.

The other sighed. “Yeah, you’re right. Let’s skedaddle. This was useless. Finding that Oikawa dude is impossible.”

“Like Iwaizumi Hajime is any easier. I heard Futakuchi only saw him once.”

Iwaizumi’s eyes widened, Futakuchi had been on the inside. Luckily, the organization was a deeper rabbit hole than anyone could imagine. He had barely scraped the surface.

Both of them listened to the men’s shoes clomp away and out the door, the only remnants of them were the echo that followed.

After a minute, everything was silent. No more booms, no more bangs, no more shots.

Silence.

Iwaizumi let out a loud exhale. Somehow, he’d managed not to cry his eyes out and keep Oikawa from spiraling further.

Oikawa was still in his arms. He didn’t seem like he was going to move anytime soon, so Iwaizumi was going to let him stay.

“We shouldn’t leave yet, there’ll still be police around. Let’s wait a day before leaving. We’ll leave tomorrow, after midnight,” Iwaizumi decided. He felt Oikawa nod into his shoulder. “There’s food down here.”

“Not hungry.” Iwaizumi took a bottle out of the water package anyway, lifting Oikawa’s head up. “Mmm?”

“Drink this.”

Oikawa took a small sip and gave it back to Iwaizumi. “Sleep. I need sleep,” Oikawa commanded.

“Well, I can’t really force you to sleep. Can I?” Iwaizumi stated. Oikawa ignored him and buried himself back down into Iwaizumi’s shoulder.

Iwaizumi smiled lightly, and let himself fall back onto the exhaustion of the last hour or so. He also fell back into the wall, sliding down it.

Falling asleep was easier than he had expected with the events that had just passed. But the morning slipped from his memory as he felt the weight on him settle against him. Its arms were wrapped around his torso, as were his around it. Moving an inch felt impossible.

If he could have this every day. He might just forget everything about his life.


End file.
